You Suck
by Fougy
Summary: Ce n'est pas vraiment que Naruto l'observait tout le temps, mais il ne fallait pas être extrêmement observateur pour remarquer que le Wonder Boy de la classe passait la quasi-totalité des pauses seul à sa table avec sa musique, comme pour bien faire comprendre au reste de la classe qu'il n'avait rien envie d'avoir à faire avec eux.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:** You Suck

**Résumé : **Ce n'est pas vraiment que Naruto l'observait tout le temps, mais il ne fallait pas être extrêmement observateur pour remarquer que le _Wonder Boy_ de la classe passait la quasi-totalité des pauses seul à sa table avec sa musique, comme pour bien faire comprendre au reste de la classe qu'il n'avait rien envie d'avoir à faire avec eux.

**Disclamer** L'univers de Naruto appartient à Mr. Kishimoto.

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** UA, Schoolfic

**Characters :** Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiwa

**Musique(s) :** "_Welcome To My Life_" Simple Plan

**Note :** Courte fic, juste pour le plaisir

* * *

Sasuke Uchiwa avait ses écouteurs enfoncés dans ses oreilles.

Encore.

Ce n'est pas vraiment que Naruto l'observait tout le temps, mais il ne fallait pas être extrêmement observateur pour remarquer que le _Wonder Boy_ de la classe passait la quasi-totalité des pauses seul à sa table avec sa musique, comme pour bien faire comprendre au reste de la classe qu'il n'avait rien envie d'avoir à faire avec eux. En même temps qui aurait envie d'aller lui parler ? Il était tellement ennuyeux et antipathique et il envoyait tout le temps Naruto se faire voir. Bien sûr, il envoyait tout le monde se faire voir, mais Naruto avait l'impression qu'il s'en prenait bien plus à lui qu'aux autres. Enfin, il était un peu parano sur les bords aussi, ce qui n'aidait pas.

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien écouté ? Quel genre de musique écoutent les gens coincés sans amis ?

La partie la plus triste était que même en sachant quel genre d'enfoiré il était, Naruto avait toujours envie de se le faire.

Il n'allait pas mentir, il aimait le sexe. Ça le relaxait pendant un moment. Pas très longtemps, mais c'était un peu comme la _weed_. Il n'en avait pas vraiment besoins, mais ça le détendait pendant quelques minutes ou une heure, ou plus… Il oubliait ses problèmes quotidiens et ses inquiétudes. Il ne pensait pas que les autres personnes de la classe sachent qu'il couchait avec des gens. Ils devaient sûrement penser qu'il était encore puceau, ou qu'il avait rencontré une gentille fille pendant les vacances d'été une fois. Ou qu'il était asexué, peu importe.

Pourtant, il y avait toujours un moment durant la pause de midi où la discussion allait inévitablement arriver sur le sujet du sexe. C'est ce qui arrive quand un groupe de mec mange ensemble, que voulez-vous ? Et souvent – bien trop souvent au goût de Naruto, un de ses camarades se tournait vers lui et lui demandait : « et toi Naruto ? ».

C'est le moment qu'il choisissait en général pour sortir une bêtise du genre qu'il se réservait pour le mariage ou qu'il s'était fait la jolie remplaçante. Pourquoi ? Juste comme ça, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de parler de sa vie privée avec eux, ni de devoir faire face à leurs airs étonnés et de leur devoir des explications s'ils savaient la vérité. Puis il sortait et allait fumer. Il fumait trop d'ailleurs.

Pour ne pas se faire repérer par les profs et les surveillants, il devait traverser la route et sortir de l'espace du lycée. Il y avait une sorte de petit banc en bois un peu plus loin près d'un skate park désert à cette heure-là.

Parfois Shikamaru Nara le rejoignait et fumait avec lui. Il était cool. La plupart du temps ils ne parlaient pas, Shikamaru restait juste assis à fumer en silence avant de s'en aller. Et des fois il lui vendait de l'herbe, mais là aussi ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoins de parler : Naruto lui tendait un billet froissé qu'il avait gagné en pourboire en faisant quelques petits boulots et Shikamaru lui tendait le fameux petit sachet plastique.

Shikamaru savait aussi que Naruto n'était pas le type maladroit et un peu looser sur les bords que tout le reste du lycée semblait penser qu'il était. Il était un peu une sorte de medium, ou juste super intelligent, et personne ne lui prêtait attention non plus.

Et il avait remarqué son attirance pour Sasuke.

Naruto sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et – quand on parle du loup! -, rencontra le regard blasé de Shikamaru Nara. Prit sur le fait en train de mater Sasuke…

- « Tu devrait aller lui parler. »

- « Je vois pas de quoi tu parles », marmonna Naruto en se détournant pour faire mine de chercher quelque chose dans son sac.

- « Il t'a tapé dans l'œil.»

Naruto releva précipitamment la tête de son sac et regarda vivement de droite à gauche, mais personne ne semblait se préoccuper de leur conversation. Rouge de honte et de colère, il se tourna vers Shikamaru qui avait toujours la même expression ennuyée, comme s'il venait simplement de faire un point sur la météo.

- « C'est quoi ton problème ?! »

Shikamaru arqua un sourcil et se permit un petit sourire satisfait. Il ne souriait pas souvent, mais à chaque fois qu'il le faisait cela signifiait qu'il s'apprêtait à faire une remarque particulièrement perspicace et bien souvent trop juste.

- « Tu devrait arrêter d'être une cible aussi facile, genre en le déshabillant du regard quand il est dans les parages. »

- « Fous-moi la paix Shikamaru... »

- « Je suis presque sûre qu'il l'a remarqué, tu n'es vraiment pas discret. », dit Shikamaru en désignant le bureau de Sasuke d'un coup de tête.

Comme pour confirmer ses paroles, Sasuke sembla remarquer à ce moment-là qu'ils parlaient de lui car il releva la tête de son livre et leur lança un regard méprisant à travers les mèches trop longues de sa frange. Naruto lui répondit avec un doigt d'honneur et Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans sa lecture.

- « Très classe », commenta Shikamaru, « je suis sûr que ce genre d'attitude lui donnera envie de mieux te connaître.»

- « La ferme. »

Ramassant ses affaires à la va-vite, Naruto se leva précipitamment et fixa la lanière de son sac sur son épaule. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aller fumer une cigarette pour se changer les idées, mais la vieille horloge en forme de soleil au fond de la classe lui indiqua qui ne lui restait que deux minutes avant que les cours ne reprennent.

- « Tu vas où ? », lui demanda Shikamaru, toujours assis.

- « Cours d'art », répondit en vitesse Naruto avant de tourner les talons.

Il était pressé de sortir hors de cette salle et de laisser derrière lui Shikamaru avec ses observations dérangeantes et Sasuke avec, quoi juste ? Ses beaux yeux arrogants, ses lèvres qu'ils aimeraient avoir sur son corps, ou justement son corps qui lui donnait de quoi alimenter ses fantasmes chaque soir ? Faites votre choix.

Au moins, il était sûr de ne croiser ni l'un, ni l'autre au prochain cours. Il avait dessin avec Saï, Hinata et Gaara, ce devait être la discipline où tous les élèves spéciaux étaient bons, ce qui était bien, car les professeurs d'arts semblaient être les seuls à pouvoir faire quelque chose d'eux.

Pendant ce temps les autres élèves avaient d'autres cours à options. Il savait que Sasuke et Shikamaru avaient maths renforcés ou quelque chose dans ce genre que seuls les génies et les gens très intelligents prenaient. Il avait entendu Ino et Sakura en parler une fois. En ce qui le concernait, ils pouvaient tout aussi bien construire un fusée qu'il s'en fichait tant qu'il pouvait lui passer ses deux heures à mettre sur papier tout ce qui lui passait par la tête et récolter une bonne note à la fin. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les autres élèves avaient surnommés cette classe la « classe de coloriage ».

Heureusement la salle de classe n'était pas très loin de celle où il se trouvait juste avant et il arriva juste à l'heure pour ne pas récolter une pique de Deidara. Il se posa à sa place habituelle vers la fenêtre à côté de Gaara. Ce dernier le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de replonger son visage entre ses bras croisés sur son bureau. Gaara lui avait confié une fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir la nuit et que c'était pour ça qu'il était constamment fatigué, vu la taille des cernes sous ses yeux, Naruto voulait bien le croire.

Il se retourna et adressa son plus beau sourire aux deux personnes derrière lui.

- « Hello ! »

Hinata tourna rouge pivoine, mais fit en sorte de lui rendre son sourire. Cela faisait des années qu'ils étaient dans la même classe, mais ce n'était que depuis l'année dernière seulement qu'elle arrivait à le regarder dans les yeux quand elle lui parlait.

- « S-salut Naruto, p-passé un bon week-end ? », répondit-elle en jouant avec ses cheveux pour occuper ses mains.

- « Bonjour Naruto ! », lui fit écho Saï juste à côté d'elle, avec son éternel air heureux.

Naruto n'avait rien contre Saï, mais il n'empêche qu'il y avait toujours quelque chose dans son attitude qui lui semblait _off_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait de lui parler pendant trop longtemps le mettait mal à l'aise… Les gens qui semblaient toujours content en général lui avaient toujours apparus suspects en général.

- « Oui, rien d'exceptionnel. »

Il ne se passait jamais rien d'exceptionnel à Konoha les week-ends: cinq bars, trois night-clubs pour rencontrer toujours les mêmes personnes. Il avait vite fait le tour de la question et décidé que ce n'était pas pour lui.

Il se sentit obligé d'ajouter :

- « Et vous ? »

Hinata ouvrit la bouche, mais Saï fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- « Super, j'ai vu à la télé un reportage sur une forêt au Japon où les gens viennent se suicider. C'était fascinant, alors j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert un phénomène qui s'appelle l'_hajime. _C'est quand, à cause de la grande pression qui est mise sur eux, les élèves s'en prennent à l'un des leurs qui sort un peu du lot de façon continue et vicieuse. Il y en a même qui se sont suicidés pour ça, justement. »

Le tout dit avec un grand sourire.

Saï était un puis sans fond de connaissances inutiles, et souvent douteuses. Le fait est qu'à cause de cela et de ses réactions étranges il mettait le reste des élèves inconfortables et s'isolait tout seul même s'il n'avait pas l'air de s'en rendre compte ou même de le comprendre. D'ailleurs la pauvre Hinata s'était recroquevillée sur sa chaise.

- « C-c'est horrible ! »

Saï haussa les épaules.

- « Je trouve ça très intéressant, je me demande si ça pourrait arriver dans notre lycée ? »

- « Hum, je ne pense pas... », le coupa Naruto avant qu'il ne dévie sur un autre sujet encore plus bizarre, « et ton week-end à toi Hinata ? »

Soulagée de passer à autre chose, Hinata adressa un regard reconnaissant à Naruto.

« Oh, rien de s-spécial non plus. N-neji est venu nous rendre v-visite dimanche. »

Naruto hocha la tête et sourit. Le cousin d'Hinata avait un an de plus qu'eux et fréquentait l'université locale ce qui était un peu étrange, tout le monde s'attendait à le voir entrer dans une prestigieuse université vu ses capacités. Naruto ne le connaissait pas plus que ça, mais il avait eu l'occasion de l'observer lorsqu'il était encore au lycée les années précédentes et il avait décidé dès le départ qu'il ne l'aimait pas. C'était juste physique, c'est tout. Et ce qu'il avait entendu dire sur lui par la suite n'avait rien fait pour changer son sentiment premier.

- « Okay, la ferme tout le monde ! », déclara Deidara en frappant dans ses mains, « le cours a commencé ! »

Naruto se retourna et reporta son attention sur le professeur. À côté de lui, Gaara se redressa sur son siège et lui lança un regard entendu. _Playtime is on !_

La première heure passa sans encombre. Les élèves avaient plus ou moins carte blanche pour faire ce qu'ils voulaient, tant que ça plaisait à un des professeurs. Ce qui était plutôt facile : ce que Deidara aimait, Sasori le détestait et vice-versa. Avec ce genre d'évaluation, on aurait pu penser que plus de monde s'inscriraient à ce cours… mais encore fallait-il pouvoir supporter les explosions de colère de Deidara et les remarques acerbes et condescendantes de Sasori.

Laissant son imagination dirigé paresseusement sa main, Naruto profita pour se changer les idées et oublier Shikamaru. Et Sasuke aussi au passage. Même si ça n'avait pas vraiment l'air de marcher vu qu'il y pensait encore à ce moment-là en se disant qu'il ne devait plus y penser… Stupide cerveau. Il rata son trait et poussa un soupir de frustration avant de déchirer en deux son œuvre à moitié finie sous le regard légèrement étonné de Gaara.

Sa vessie se rappela alors à son bon souvenir et Naruto dû s'excuser auprès de Deidara pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Chaque étage avait deux WC : un pour les filles et l'autre pour les garçons. Logique. Naruto ouvrit en grand la porte de celui des garçons d'une main tout en commençant à défaire sa braguette de l'autre. Il fut stoppé dans son élan lorsqu'il remarqua qu'une autre personne était déjà en train d'utiliser l'un des pissoirs. Plus précisément, que Sasuke était en train d'utiliser un des pissoirs.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Les prochaines minutes promettaient d'être inconfortables…

Naruto se plaça à la gauche de Sasuke, prenant bien soin de laisser un urinoir entre eux et surtout de ne pas regarder. Il obéissait à une sorte de règle d'or pour toute la gente masculine, un genre de _Bro Code_ pour les toilettes publique : pas de voyeurisme et un urinoir. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de glisser un regard discret à sa droite – non pas au niveau de l'entre-jambe de Sasuke, mais vers son visage.

Il avait encore ses écouteurs !

Sasuke capta son regard. Il le fusilla du regard tout en remettant son pantalon en place.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, imbécile ? »

Naruto lui rendit son regard et finit à son tour son affaire. Comme s'il allait s'excuser pour un innocent coup d'œil. De plus, Sasuke ne risquait pas de l'entendre avec sa musique.

Ses interrogations de tout l'heure refirent surface : _quel genre musique pouvait-il bien écouter ?_ Se demanda-t-il à nouveau alors qu'il attendait derrière Sasuke pour utiliser l'unique lavabo en service des WC. Il était prêt à parier que Sasuke était une sorte d'_hipster_ qui n'écoutait que des groupes indies que presque personne ne connaissait. Du rock indépendant pour être plus précis, ou du ska. Ou de l'opéra.

Il avait envie de savoir. Il devait savoir.

Ce qui se passa ensuite fut si spontané que même Naruto ne réalisa pas tout de suite la portée de son geste. Il tendit sa main devant lui et tira sur le fil blanc des écouteurs de Sasuke avant de porter l'oreillette à sa propre oreille. Sasuke se retourna, prêt à mettre une droite à Naruto pour avoir envahi son espace personnel, mais il fut stoppé par le regard consterné du garçon blond et son cri de surprise:

- « Nirvana ?! Sérieusement ? »

Au moins ce n'était pas _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ … Dire que Naruto était déçu était un euphémisme, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'attendait à plus de surprise de la part de Sasuke. Il appréciait Nirvana autant que n'importe qui d'autre, mais le fait qu'une personne aussi complexe que Sasuke écoutât un groupe aussi populaire et connu cassait un peu l'image qu'il s'était fait de lui. Il était juste un ado comme les autres, qui écoutait la même chose que des billons d'autres ados. Trop _mainstream_.

- « Je n'écoute pas que ça ! », répliqua Sasuke en arrachant ses écouteurs des mains de Naruto.

Il semblait vexé par la réaction de Naruto, comme s'il venait de se faire prendre en faute.

- « Si tu le dis », grommela Naruto en lui passant devant pour se laver les mains, « au moins ce n'était pas Hole. », ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Il entendit Sasuke pousser un soupir méprisant derrière lui suivi du grincement distinctif de la porte qui lui indiqua qu'il avait quitté les lieux.

Après s'être sécher les mains sur son jeans, Naruto retourna dans sa salle de classe et passa le reste de l'heure à se repasser leur étrange échange dans les toilettes.

Le lendemain, Naruto eut la surprise de trouver un bout de papier soigneusement plié dans son casier. Il déplia le morceau de papier et déchiffra l'écriture cursive en son centre.

_Nomy- You Better Die Young_

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Naruto en devina tout de suite l'auteur. Il replia le papier et le plaça dans la poche arrière de son jeans avec un sourire.

Son prochain cours était anglais. Il se rendit dans la salle de classe et prit place à côté de Shikamaru qui lui lança un regard suspicieux.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? », lui demanda-t-il d'un son habituelle voix trainante.

- « Je ne sais pas encore », répondit Naruto avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

Shikamaru haussa ses sourcils, mais ne posa pas plus de questions. C'était un autre trait que Naruto appréciait chez Shikamaru, il savait quand poser les bonnes questions mais aussi quand ne rien dire et laisser les choses se faire. De toute façon, il finirait bien pas être au courant à un moment ou un autre ce mec savait toujours tout.

Sasuke entra alors dans la classe, son sac en bandoulière se balançant contre sa hanche. Il passa à côté de Naruto sans lui accorder un regard et alla se poser au fond de la classe à un bureau vide. Naruto lui suivit des yeux et l'observa sortir un ouvrage volumineux de son sac dans lequel il se plongea aussitôt.

Comme si rien n'était en train de se passer.

Naruto se tourna alors vers le bloc de feuille devant lui et en déchira une bande de papier irrégulière sur lequel il traça quelques mots de son écriture irrégulière en pates de mouche. _Woodkid- Iron_.

Shikamaru observa sa manœuvre en silence. Naruto lui adressa un clin d'œil et glissa le papier dans sa poche. Il avait hâte que le cours finisse bien qu'il n'ait même pas encore commencé !

Quand, enfin, le professeur décida qu'ils avaient assez souffert avec _Flowers for Algernon,_ une heure plus tard, et les libéra, Naruto ne tenait plus en place et fut un des premiers à quitter la salle.

Il connaissait par coeur le numéro de casier de Sasuke, 217. Il avait aussi entendu Sakura et Ino en parler, comme quoi écouter les discussions des autres pouvaient se révéler utiles ! Il glissa le mot qu'il avait rédigé avant le cours entre les minces fentes et s'éloigna les mains dans les poches, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres.

* * *

**Fanfiction inspirée de celle de Scarlettshazam "****If You're Bored, Then You're Boring" ! Je ne pense pas qu'elle fera plus de 3 chapitres, c'est vraiment une fic pour mon plaisir et dans un style légèrement différent de celui dans lequel j'écris habituellement. **

******Tout commentaire est grandement apprécié si vous en avez !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:** You Suck

**Résumé : **Ce n'est pas vraiment que Naruto l'observait tout le temps, mais il ne fallait pas être extrêmement observateur pour remarquer que le _Wonder Boy_ de la classe passait la quasi-totalité des pauses seul à sa table avec sa musique, comme pour bien faire comprendre au reste de la classe qu'il n'avait rien envie d'avoir à faire avec eux.

**Disclamer** L'univers de Naruto appartient à Mr. Kishimoto.

**Rating :** T

**Genres :** UA, Schoolfic, OOC ?

**Characters :** Naruto Uzumaki & Sasuke Uchiwa

**Musique(s) :** "_Do I Wanna Know ?_" Arctic Monkeys

**Note :** Courte fic, juste pour le plaisir

* * *

Naruto avait maintenant une collection de petits morceaux de papiers qu'il gardait précieusement dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

Il les avait comptés une fois : 27 ! Vingt-sept jours qu'il commençait avec un nouveau mot dans son casier recouvert d'une écriture brouillonne qu'il connaissait bien désormais, et qu'il finissait en glissant à son tour un mot dans le casier d'un certain garçon un peu chiant.

Après le désastre Nirvana dans les toilettes du deuxième étage qui marquait le début de leur échange musical, Sasuke s'était bien rattrapé. Les groupes et les morceaux qu'il lui transmettait étaient divers et variés. Naruto ne les connaissait pas tous, mais il les avait tous téléchargés et classé sur son vieil mp3 dans un fichier nommé pudiquement « S ».

Il n'allait pas mentir, parfois il n'accrochait pas vraiment, mais rarement.

Le morceau du jour était un bon exemple. C'était une chanson d'un groupe appelé simplement The Sounds et le titre était « _Hurt you »_. Il avait beau l'écouté en boucle depuis qu'il était rentré chez lui hier soir, Naruto n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce que Sasuke pouvait lui trouver. Pourtant, il persévérait ! Il avait l'impression qu'écouter les morceaux de Sasuke l'aidait à mieux le comprendre et à se rapprocher de lui. Parce que si leur correspondance durait depuis un petit peu moins d'un mois, leurs échanges en classe n'avaient changé en rien… Sasuke ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis et c'est à peine s'il lui accordait un regard s'il venait à se croiser dans un couloir.

Pourtant, de son côté, Naruto continuait à l'observer durant les cours. Shikamaru l'avait repris à plusieurs reprises.

- « Sérieusement arrête de le fixer comme ça, même les autres commencent à le remarquer », l'avait-il averti.

Mais Naruto s'en fichait et si Sasuke sentait son regard sur sa nuque, il ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper plus que ça.

Grâce à ses observations, il avait commencé à tracer une certaine logique parmi les musiques que Sasuke lui soumettait et les événements du jour précédent. Même si parfois cela n'était pas évident ou ne collait pas, il y avait néanmoins quelques indices. Par exemple, le jour après le test sur « Sa Majesté des Mouches » de Godling, la musique était « _You're gonna go far kid » _de The Offsprings, un jour où il semblait particulièrement de mauvaise humeur « _Here's your freaking song_ » de Bowling for Soup et « _Hash Pipe »_ de Weezer le jour après qu'il l'ait surpris en train de fumer un joint après les cours. Cela faisait sourire Naruto quand il arrivait à tirer une parallèle entre la chanson et un événement. Lui-même n'avait pas assez d'imagination pour ça et se contentait de lui mettre les morceaux qu'il aimait le plus.

Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Sasuke lui avait envoyé ce morceau mais c'était sans doute parce qu'il n'y avait rien à comprendre. Il retira son casque tandis qu'il gravissait les marches de l'escalier pour se rendre à son casier.

Aujourd'hui était un grand jour, il avait décidé de tenter quelque chose d'un peu audacieux qui risquait grandement de se prendre en pleine face. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort.

Le cœur battant, il ouvrit en grand son casier lorsqu'il atteignit et, sans surpris, trouva le carré de papier soigneusement plié qui l'attendait comme chaque matin. Il s'était demandé à quelle heure pouvait bien arriver Sasuke pour que personne ne le surprenne jamais – lui même attendait un peu après la fin des cours pour le faire, alors que la majorité de ses camarades étaient déjà partis. Sûr, Sasuke avait l'air d'être le genre à aller se coucher tôt pour se lever tôt… Pas du tout comme lui.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule avant de déplier le papier.

_Bad Religion – Infected_

Il connaissait le groupe, mais pas ce morceau. Discrètement, il glissa le bout de papier dans la poche arrière de son jeans avant de refermer le casier. Il le téléchargerait ce soir.

Au lieu de prendre la direction de sa prochaine classe, il bifurqua et emprunta le chemin désormais familier menant au casier de Sasuke. Il ne savait pas si ce qu'il allait faire était stupide, mais hé ! La fortune sourit aux audacieux, paraît-il. Le temps qu'il se retrouvât devant le casier, ses mains étaient devenues moites. Il vérifia que personne ne lui prêtait attention et glissa l'enveloppe un peu froissée qu'il avait amenée avec lui dans l'étroite ouverture.

Voilà, la balle était dans le camp de Sasuke maintenant. Pourvu qu'il n'ait rien fait de stupide encore…

Il essuya les mains sur son sweatshirt et se rendit à son prochain cours.

À la pause de midi, il se rendit à son spot habituel avec Shikamaru un peu en retrait derrière le bâtiment principal. Shikamaru s'était allongé sur l'herbe et paraissait endormi – même si Naruto savait qu'il était parfaitement conscient. De son côté, Naruto en était à son deuxième RedBull et en pleine partie de Tetris sur son portable quand il aperçut la silhouette de Sasuke tourné au coin du bâtiment et se diriger droit sur eux.

Vu son expression, il avait l'air contrarié. Enfin, il avait toujours l'air contrarié ou de mauvaise humeur, ou les deux, mais là, il avait l'air encore plus contrarié. Naruto sentit son estomac se serrer, mais il fit son possible pour n'en laisser rien paraître sur son propre visage bien qu'il sentit distinctement ses sourcils se froncer.

- « Tu veux quoi ? », lui demanda Naruto d'une voix qu'il aurait voulu plus assurée quand Sasuke arriva à sa hauteur.

De sa position assise, Naruto ne pouvait que lever la tête pour s'adresser à Sasuke qui le surplombait. Il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il était aussi grand, enfin, il savait que l'autre garçon avait bien cinq centimètres de plus que lui au moins, mais le fait qu'il se tienne droit devant lui ne faisait qu'accentuer sa taille.

L'entrée en matière de Naruto ne sembla pas arranger l'humeur de Sasuke. Il vit sa mâchoire se crisper et il se surpris à remarquer les tendons se tendre sous la peau blanche de son coup jusqu'à la naissance de son torse avant que son regard ne soit stoppé par le col du T-shirt de Sasuke.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », dit Sasuke en tirant de sa poche l'enveloppe ouverte que Naruto avait glissé dans son casier quelques heures plus tôt.

- « Une enveloppe ? »

- « Je sais très bien ce que c'est », répliqua sèchement Sasuke d'une voix froide, « je te parle de son contenu ! »

Il sentit la température lui monter au visage ce qu'il avait redouté était en train de se produire. Il fronça ses sourcils et leva ses yeux vers ceux sombres de Sasuke à moitié cachés derrières ses stupides mèches. Est-ce qu'il était vraiment en colère ? Est-ce qu'il avait fait une erreur ?

- « Vu que tu sembles quand même avoir un certain goût musical, j'ai pensé que tu saurais apprécié », répondit Naruto avec un hochement d'épaule, « mais je me suis trompé on dirait. »

- « Pourquoi tu me proposerais ça ? », demanda Sasuke d'un ton légèrement plus calme.

Il avait l'air sincèrement intrigué, mais Naruto sentait une pointe de méfiance dans son ton et son changement d'attitude.

- « Pourquoi pas ? », dit-il un peu trop agressivement, « si tu ne veux pas tu n'as qu'à me rendre l'enveloppe !»

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause retentit à ce moment-là et Naruto en profita pour se relever et, avant que Sasuke ne puisse répondre ou faire quoique ce soit, il ramassa son sac et le laissa derrière lui avec sa fichue enveloppe. Shikamaru comprendrait sûrement, d'ailleurs il devait sans doute avoir suivi tout cet échange.

Il se sentit aussitôt lâche de fuir cette situation qu'il avait provoquée après tout. Stupide, stupide, stupide !

Naruto n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller en cours non plus, il voulait juste rentrer chez lui et se réfugier sous sa couette avec la musique à fond. Il voulait oublier cette journée et ce qui s'était passé. Quel imbécile, il fallait toujours qu'il foute tout en l'air. Il avait enfin réussi à établir un contact avec Sasuke et il avait fallut qu'il tente d'aller plus loin en l'invitant à un foutu concert !

Il arriva dans les premiers en classe et ignora de son mieux Sasuke lorsqu'il passa devant son bureau. Shikamaru s'assit en silence à côté de lui et ne lui fit aucune remarque Naruto lui en fut intérieurement reconnaissant.

Les dernières heures passèrent beaucoup trop lentement. Naruto n'arriva pas à se concentrer, trop occupé à faire le tour de sa stupidité. Il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Sasuke dans les yeux après ça.

Enfin, lorsque le dernier cours se termina, il avait décidé que de toute façon il n'aurait jamais eu aucune chance et que ce soit mieux qu'il se prenne une claque tout de suite au lieu d'espérer pendant encore un mois. Et que Sasuke était aussi un idiot pour avoir réagit comme ça il aurait moins pu refuser avec tact ou juste faire ce qu'il faisait si bien : l'ignorer.

Alors qu'il allait partir, Shikamaru se pencha vers lui et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- « Ne t'en fais pas, il viendra »

Naruto se dégagea et sortit de la classe la tête baissée.

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée et un somnifère, il se rendit en cours en traînant les pieds. Il avait failli ne pas y aller, mais il avait déjà dépassé son quota d'absence et il savait que les professeurs ne manqueraient pas le suspendre dès le prochain écart. La seule consolation qu'il avait était de savoir qu'on était vendredi et qu'après il aurait un week-end entier pour se changer les idées et se défoncer autant qu'il voudrait. Yeah…

Il s'était attendu à ce que Sasuke cesse leur échange de message, mais lorsqu'il ouvrit son casier il eut la surpris de trouver un autre morceau de papier. Son cœur rata un battement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il déchiffra son contenu. Ce n'était pas une chanson.

_19h devant chez moi. _

Suivit d'une adresse.

Naruto s'aperçut qu'il avait retenu son souffle et relâcha l'air dans ses poumons tandis qu'il relisait encore et encore les quelques lignes écrites au stylo.

Il avait accepté ?

Oui, il avait accepté. Sinon il n'aurait pas écrit ça.

À moins qu'il ne planifie autre chose, comme l'envoyer clairement se faire voir ?

Non, il avait accepté.

Sûrement.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les événements semblaient enfin prendre une tournure à son avantage. Soit, il n'avait accepté que de l'accompagner à un concert, mais c'était déjà une certaine victoire !

Le cœur léger, il glissa soigneusement le mot de Sasuke dans son sac avant de tourner les talons. Il aurait tout le loisir de stresser demain soir, pour l'instant il voulait juste savourer sa victoire avec une cigarette et peut-être en parler avec Shikamaru. Peut-être.

Ou pas.

Enfin, samedi soir...

Après avoir insisté, supplié et négocié, Naruto avait finalement réussit à se faire prêter la voiture par Kakashi. Il avait du lui promettre de remonter sa moyenne de math d'ici la fin du mois et d'aller lui acheter ses magazines louches au kiosk au coin de la rue pendant deux semaines sans protester. Il réfléchirait sur le moment à un moyen de se soustraire de cette dernière obligation, mais pour l'instant il savourait sa victoire. Certes, la voiture de son tuteur n'avait rien d'une Porsch, mais elle roulait et l'air conditionné marchait plus ou moins bien.

Il s'avança dans la ruelle qui correspondait à l'adresse que Sasuke lui avait indiqué. Le quartier n'était ni luxueux ni décrépi. Juste moyen, genre petite bourgeoisie tranquille. On aurait dit le quartier des Dursleys dans Harry Potter, avec ces maisons collées les unes contre les autres qui se ressemblaient toutes. Il s'arrêta finalement devant le bon numéro et observa la porte bleue au-dessus du perron. Est-ce qu'il devrait aller frapper ou juste l'attendre là ?

Il regarda l'horloge digitale. 18h50. Vu la ponctualité de Sasuke, il avait encore dix minutes à attendre dans le petit habitacle à l'odeur doucereuse de sapin artificiel.

Il poussa un soupir et défit sa ceinture.

La patience n'était vraiment pas son point fort.

Il gravit les marches du perron deux par deux et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, poussa le bouton de la sonnette. Dire qu'il faisait tout ça pour se rapprocher de ce gars qu'il connaissait à peine finalement et qu'il n'appréciait même pas vraiment. Enfin un peu quand même. Finalement, se demanda-t-il alors qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de l'autre côté de la porte, est-ce que tout ça n'était vraiment encore qu'une histoire de cul ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'étendre sur cette dernière réflexion, car Sasuke se tenait maintenant devant lui. Naruto constata que ce-dernier avait fait pris la peine de s'habiller un minimum correctement et il se sentit mal de n'avoir rien trouver de mieux à mettre que le T-shirt qu'il avait déjà porté la veille avec ses habituelles converses plus-si-blanches-que-ça. Au moins, il avait pris une douche et avait essayé de faire quelque chose de ses cheveux, même si tout ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir finalement était le même désordre capillaire habituel avec un peu de gel en plus.

Sasuke le considéra un moment de son habituel blasé et regarda sa montre.

- « Tu es en avance », constata-t-il.

- « Euh, oui, désolé », bafouilla Naruto, ne sachant pas s'il devait prendre la remarque de Sasuke comme un reproche ou non.

Sasuke fronça encore plus ses sourcils avant de finalement ouvrir la porte en grand.

- « Attends, j'en ai juste pour deux minutes », dit-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître dans une pièce adjacente.

Des bruits de vaisselles se firent entendre, Naruto ne savait pas s'il était autorisé à entrer ou non, aussi se contenta-t-il d'attendre sur le seuil, les mains dans les poches. Son regard se promena sur les murs du vestibule vide de toutes décorations si ce n'est pour un grand poster de Guns N' Roses, un porte manteau sur lequel il reconnut quelques vestes appartenant à Sasuke et au pied duquel se trouvait aussi quelques paires de chaussures appartenant aussi à Sasuke.

- « Voilà c'est bon », fit Sasuke en réapparaissant avec ses clés à la main.

- « Tu vis seul ? », ne put s'empêcher de demander Naruto tandis que Sasuke verrouillait sa porte.

- « Oui. »

- « Cool ! », commenta Naruto, admiratif, en marchant vers la voiture de Kakashi.

Il aimait beaucoup son tuteur, mais des il avait juste envie d'avoir de l'espace et de pouvoir vivre comme il l'entendait sans avoir personne pour lui dire de ranger sa chambre ou de baisser le son de la télévision.

Sasuke haussa les épaules.

- « Pas vraiment. »

Ne sachant qu'ajouter d'autre, Naruto se glissa derrière le volant et démarra. Le concert avait lieu dans une ville voisine à 21h. Ils en avaient pour une bonne heure de trajet et il avait le pressentiment que la soirée ne commençait pas vraiment bien : Sasuke regardait distraitement par la vitre et l'autoradio était bloqué sur une station qui ne diffusait que des tubes dicos des années 70.

Finalement, après un nombre important de chansons d'Abba, Naruto se décida finalement à briser le mur de silence qui s'était érigé entre Sasuke et lui.

- « Alors », dit-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur la route, « qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? »

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sasuke se tourner vers lui avant de porter lui-même son regard sur l'horizon. Il crut l'entendre pousser un soupir.

- « Je ne sais pas vraiment, après tout c'est vrai que ce n'est qu'un concert… »

- « Ah. Okay. »

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux, mais de courte durée seulement car Sasuke reprit la parole.

- « Naruto », commença-t-il d'un ton réservé qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, « c'est bien juste un concert ? »

- « Euh… oui, juste un concert. »

Il ne voyait pas où Sasuke voulait en venir. Il aurait aimé pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil à son expression pour y voir plus clair, mais la nuit et le fait qu'il ne soit pas un très bon conducteur le retenait de le faire.

- « Okay, on va juste voir un concert et c'est tout. »

Était-ce du soulagement dans la voix de Sasuke ? De la déception…? Nan, il devait se faire des films. Sasuke était juste Sasuke : compliqué.

Naruto hocha la tête et baissa le volume de la radio.

- « Ouais, juste un concert. »

Ses mots sonnaient faux même à ses propres oreilles.

* * *

**Merci à tous pour vos messages, ça me fait vraiment plaisir de les lire ! **

**Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais le prochain sera plus long et plus rempli en actions. J'espère qu'il vous a tout de même plu !**

**Fougy**


End file.
